


Siblings

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Lance plays a game with his brothers and sister.





	Siblings

“Ugh Lance just go.” Veronica leaned on the hand holding her cards. “You’ve been on your turn forever.”

“Dont rush me!” Lance held his cards mere inches from his face. “I’m strategizing.”

“It’s go fish.” Marco stressed. “How much strategy do you think there is in go fish?”

“A lot.” Lance replied. “Now stop trying to discract me!”

Both Marco and Veronica groaned impatiently as Luis sat at the opposite end of the table fiddling around with a cell phone, only barely aware of hwat was going on around him.

“Do you haaaaave,” Lance’s eyes scanned over his hand. “.... sevens?”

“Go fish.” Said veronica.

Marco replied by throwing away a seven of spades before wlbowing Luis to get his attention. It took a few moments for him to mentally catch up on what was goin on before checking his hand, muttering a go fish and going right back to his phone.

“Man, you guys dont take this seriously at all.”

“It’s a card game Lance.” Veronica sighed. “You guys got any Kings?”

Lance handed her his hard earned King and went on grumbling. “So? You should at least try to win.”

“Not like theres a prize or anything.” Marco carefully went over his cards. “What would we compete for? The last cookie in the jar?”

“Dibs!” Luis yelled getting up to retrieve said cookie.

“Don’t bother.” Lance chided. “Dad took the last one last night.”

Luis stopped, his hand hovering over the lid.

“He did?”

“Yeah, when he thought everyone went to bed.”

Luis lifted the lid and glanced inside. Frowning he eclosed it again and sat down.

“He could’ve just taken a piece.”

“And leave the rest for?” Lance left the sentence deliberately unfinished.

Luis grumbled in his seat before asking if anyone happens to have any threes.


End file.
